The present invention concerns a housing and connection device which is meant to accommodate electronic modules, such as printed circuit boards. In its preferred form, it may be utilized in low frequency telephone exchange distributors. It is used in the field of telecommunications, in particular the filed of housing and connection devices for telecommunications.
Until now, electromechanical structures used for the housing and connection of electronic modules have suffered from numerous drawbacks:
they did not have upper and rear motherboards; therefore they did not provide flexibility so as to function in different configurations;
device expandibility was not possible because no expansion system was provided (for a series of vertical and/or horizontal structures);
The mechanical structure would not allow a high rate of heat dissipation through natural convection because the structures were closed;
they did not use European format modules; this limited their utility and reduced their flexibility.